tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Smoke and Mirrors
Smoke and Mirrors is the eleventh episode of the eleventh season. Plot A famous magician is performing at the children's mid-summer party and Thomas has to meet up with the magician and The Fat Controller at the Docks. When Thomas arrives at the Docks, The Fat Controller tells him that the magician will do a big trick & that Thomas that if he finishes his job well, Thomas can be in the magic show. The Fat Controller told Thomas that he needs to collect a blue box from Maithwaite, a red carpet from Maron and a yellow sheet at Knapford, but Thomas was so distracted by the thought of being in the magic show. Thomas arrives at Maithwaite where Elizabeth was making a delivery and tells her about him being in the magic show. Thomas sees a red telephone box thinking that it was needed in the show, so it was loaded onto his flatbed and Thomas set off to Maron. Thomas arrives at Maron where Bertie was dropping off holiday makers. Thomas tells Bertie that he is going to be in the magic show. Thomas saw some yellow beach chairs thinking they were for the show. So they were loaded onto his flatbed and Thomas set off for Knapford. Thomas arrives at Knapford station where he saw Henry and tells him about the magic show and that he's looking for something blue. Henry said there is a blue flag on the platform. So the blue flag was loaded onto the flatbed and Thomas set off for the children's mid-summer party. Thomas arrives at the party and shows everyone the things he brought, but the magician was cross that Thomas brought the wrong things. Thomas felt terrible for not listening and tries to make amends to get the right things. Everything was unloaded and Thomas went back to every station repeating to himself of what he needs to get and got everything for the show. Thomas arrives just in time for the finale having missed some of the show, but was happy to finish his job properly. The magician made flowers bloom out of Thomas' funnel, balloons appear upon Thomas' cab and finally he temporarily gift-wrapped Thomas in the things he brought. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Bertie * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * The Magician * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Knapford * Maron * Brendam Docks * M.C. BUNN * Whispering Woods Halt Trivia * Thomas' top hat was reused from Sticky Toffee Thomas. * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh season. * This episode was shown was in select US cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. Goofs * During the grand finale, the flatbed Thomas was pulling disappears. * Thomas' funnel is taller and looks different in the close-up with the flowers coming out of it. * The cream car parked behind Elizabeth is missing one of its headlamps. * A rare photo of Thomas with balloons on him is mirrored, but his number 1 isn't. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Magic Show * Capsule Plarail - Top Hat Thomas, Magic Show Thomas, Magic Stage In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SmokeAndMirrorstitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:SmokeAndMirrorsUSTitleCard.png|US DVD title card File:SmokeandMirrorsTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:SmokeandMirrorsDutchtitlecard.jpeg|Dutch title card File:SmokeAndMirrors1.png File:SmokeAndMirrors2.png File:SmokeAndMirrors3.png File:SmokeAndMirrors4.png|Sir Topham Hatt and the magician File:SmokeAndMirrors5.png|The magician File:SmokeAndMirrors6.png File:SmokeAndMirrors7.png File:SmokeAndMirrors8.png File:SmokeAndMirrors9.png File:SmokeAndMirrors10.png File:SmokeAndMirrors11.png File:SmokeAndMirrors12.png File:SmokeAndMirrors13.png File:SmokeAndMirrors14.png File:SmokeAndMirrors15.png|Thomas and Elizabeth at Maithwaite File:SmokeAndMirrors16.png File:SmokeAndMirrors17.png|Elizabeth File:SmokeAndMirrors18.png|The telephone box File:SmokeAndMirrors19.png File:SmokeAndMirrors20.png File:SmokeAndMirrors21.png File:SmokeAndMirrors22.png|Thomas and Bertie at Maron File:SmokeAndMirrors23.png File:SmokeAndMirrors24.png|Bertie File:SmokeAndMirrors25.png|The beach chairs File:SmokeAndMirrors26.png File:SmokeAndMirrors27.png File:SmokeAndMirrors28.png File:SmokeAndMirrors29.png|Henry and Thomas at Knapford File:SmokeAndMirrors30.png File:SmokeAndMirrors31.png|Henry File:SmokeAndMirrors32.png File:SmokeAndMirrors33.png File:SmokeAndMirrors34.png File:SmokeAndMirrors35.png File:SmokeAndMirrors36.png File:SmokeAndMirrors37.png File:SmokeAndMirrors38.png File:SmokeAndMirrors39.png File:SmokeAndMirrors40.png File:SmokeAndMirrors41.png File:SmokeAndMirrors42.png File:SmokeAndMirrors43.png File:SmokeAndMirrors44.png File:SmokeAndMirrors45.png File:SmokeAndMirrors46.png File:SmokeAndMirrors47.png File:SmokeAndMirrors48.png File:SmokeAndMirrors49.png File:SmokeAndMirrors50.png File:SmokeAndMirrors51.png File:SmokeAndMirrors52.png File:SmokeAndMirrors53.png File:SmokeAndMirrors54.png File:SmokeAndMirrors55.png File:SmokeAndMirrors56.png File:SmokeAndMirrors57.png File:SmokeAndMirrors58.png File:SmokeAndMirrors59.png File:SmokeAndMirrors60.png File:SmokeAndMirrors61.png File:SmokeAndMirrors62.png File:SmokeAndMirrors63.png File:SmokeAndMirrors64.png File:SmokeAndMirrors65.png File:SmokeAndMirrors66.png File:SmokeAndMirrors67.png File:SmokeAndMirrors68.png File:SmokeAndMirrors69.png File:SmokeAndMirrors70.png File:SmokeAndMirrors71.png File:SmokeAndMirrors72.png File:SmokeAndMirrors73.png File:SmokeAndMirrors74.png File:SmokeAndMirrors75.png File:SmokeAndMirrors76.png File:SmokeAndMirrors77.png File:SmokeAndMirrors78.png File:SmokeAndMirrors79.png File:SmokeAndMirrors80.png File:SmokeAndMirrors81.png File:SmokeAndMirrors82.png File:SmokeAndMirrors83.png File:SmokeAndMirrors84.png File:SmokeAndMirrors85.png File:SmokeAndMirrors86.png File:SmokeAndMirrors87.png File:SmokeandMirrors88.png File:SmokeandMirrors89.png File:SmokeandMirrors90.png File:SmokeandMirrors91.png SmokeandMirrors92.png File:SmokeandMirrors2.PNG|Deleted and Mirrored scene File:SmokeandMirrors3.PNG File:SmokeandMirrors36.png File:SmokeandMirrors37.jpg File:SmokeandMirrors42.jpg File:SmokeandMirrors43.jpg File:SmokeandMirrors44.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Wind-up Top Hat Thomas File:Wind-upMagicShowThomas.JPG|Wind-up Magic Show Thomas File:Wind-upMagicStage.JPG|Wind-up Magic Stage File:ThomasandtheMagicShow.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Show Episode File:Smoke and Mirrors - British Narration|UK Narration File:Smoke & Mirrors - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases